Hard day at work not the work thats hard
by LittlexLongxBrownxHairedxAlice
Summary: carlisle receives a horny text from esme, and arrives to a basicly empty house? what do you think. cpov. my entry to kittenmischief's contest! please R&R!


**"That's Mr. Hot Bitch to you. Contest."**

**Title: Hard day at work. And it wasn't the work that was hard.**

**Rating: M**

**Vampire or Human: Vampire.**

**Pairing : Esme and Carlisle.**

**For more information check out kittenmischeif's profile x**

Urgh. Not even five minuets ago i received a text message from my dear Esme. Ever since I have had to restrain it from tearing out of my trousers. Thank heavens they had some more students in to do the work today, they are letting me go home early. Obviously, Alice saw this and Esme took it as her chance as the kids are at school, and we cant do anything with them in the house. We are the civil pairing followed by Bella and Edward, Who come before Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are obviously at the bottom of that list. They would start anytime anywhere, I shuddered at the flashback from the week before.

"_Esme hon, we need to pick up Emmett, Rose is coming too, he has got himself arrested again." I told her as she finished cleaning the coffee table. Again. She sighed. "What has he done this time?" She asked, bored, Emmett being arrested was nothing new. "He made fun of the lady behind the counter at Wal-Mart. Apparently she just stared at him when he put down a pair of pleasure condoms. And he said something along the line of, 'have you never seen fucking condoms before? Just sell me the fucking packet.' I don't think i need to explain more." She nodded and put down the cloth and grabbed the car keys._

_We had gotten to the station and bailed Emmett, and walked back to the car, Esme scolding Emmett the whole way. His face lit up when he saw Rose in the car though. Me and Esme took our seats in the front and them two got in the back. We hadn't even gotten out the car park when me and my love heard fabric tearing and some moans escaping. Something we didn't want to be close too. Not long after there was a scream from Rosalie and i could smell her release. Great. I was not cleaning that up, they were. I checked my mirror and found they had no clothe remains. They have to walk in like that too. No vampire speed or something worse. _

I was glad when a nurse walked in and saved me from the memory. "Uh, Dr. Cullen. You are free to go home now, I'm guessing your going to be on-call?" She asked timidly. I nodded and packed my stuff as she left. I made my way to the car as quick as possible and sped all the way home.

I pulled into my drive and stomped on the breaks. I locked the car and sped into my office. This is where she told me to meet her. It was dark, the lights had been dimmed. I shrugged my jacket off and hung it onto the hook. I sat in my chair, as i knew she was in the closet behind it. As I assumed not long after i sat down I found arms around my neck. My chair spun around and what I found in front of me was dazzling.

Wow. This was different. There was my caramel haired angel, Black leather lingerie, fishnets and killer heels i had only seen Alice and Rosalie walk around in. Her breasts were all but falling out of her corset, and this really turned me on. She flitted and took off all my clothes and handcuffing my ankles and arms to my chair. She then straddled me, her arms around my neck. I immediately found myself stiffening. Noticing this she started to cause friction between us, making a groan escape me.

She smirked and said. "Now Mr. Hot Bitch. You are going to obey me and listen to me. Got it?" fierce. I loved it when she lifted her polite shield, she really did become someone else. I simply nodded. "Good." she said. And pulled off me, I whimpered and she tutted. "Your going to have to learn to control yourself otherwise, your going to get punished." I contemplated at that idea. And she noticed. "You won't want that." she warned, and i took heed of it.

She stood away from me and painfully slowly she started to take of her corset. Her pale breasts were set free from their cage, she covered her nipples with one arm as the other hand worked and undoing her panties. To my surprise they did not fall down, she undid the ribbons on either side and pulled them off.

Then she sat with her legs wide apart on my desk, i tried to move closer but she stopped me and sent me a warning look. "Sorry Ma'am." I said politely and she got back into her position. When there I noticed a huge hole at her core and she slid her fingers across it. My erection grew stiffer at the thought of what i think she is about to do to herself.

She then slid two fingers inside her pussy letting out a moan. Oh how i wish i was the one making her do that. She started pumping into herself faster and harder, her head was back as she released her juices all over my desk. I moaned at the sight and my erection was painful now. She walked back over to me and straddled me. "You've been a good boy. You need a reward. Unless, you don't want one?" she said innocently.

"of course i want one ma'am. Please." i begged. She chuckled and placed my head to her core and lowered herself down my length

oh, her pussy was so wet already. She got off me and i flinched from the loss of contact. She then undid my restraints and got back onto me. I placed my arms around her waist and lifted her back onto my desk. She laid down and i thrust into her and she let out a loud scream, I carried on like this, her wet walls tightened over my cock as she released again as did i. We were left just panting, she was then in my arms. "Dear god, Carlisle, I miss doing this."

"Me too." and with that the day carried on normally, but we kept sharing little glances and smirks to each other. Only Alice and Edward knew why.

That night my bed was empty. Apart from a piece of paper:

Get Ready for round two Mr. Hot Bitch. Xxx

Esme xxx

Oh. I was ready.


End file.
